Growing Pains: Oyasuminasai!
by Dedek Panda
Summary: [NejiIno] Ah, kalau dilihat-lihat, aku lelah juga. Aku lelah untuk terus menderita, Neji. Sudah saatnya aku istirahat. Kau akan mengizinkanku beristirahat di sampingmu, kan? / Semi-canon / Minat untuk RnR?
_Apakah tuhan tidak berbaik hati padanya untuk memberi sedikit kesempatan kedua?_

.

 **Growing Pains : Oyasuminasai!** **Written by me**

 **Naruto** **, owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hanya sebuah ungkapan hati yang biru.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **NejiIno!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Hurt/comfort, Angst, InoPov, BadEnd, always in Canon contains /?/, etc,.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seseorang berkata kalau kau sedang menyukai seorang pria, maka duniamu akan terlihat lebih bewarna. Berwarna seperti pelangi yang timbul akibat pembiasan cahaya selepas hujan. Semua kata-katanya membuat mu selalu terdorong. Dadamu rasanya akan meledak karena rasa cinta yang selalu membengkak. Kau rasanya ingin menangis sangkin senangnya melihat tawa pria yang kau sukai itu.

Tapi tuhan tak sebaik itu, bung.

"Bohong."

 _Dia bilang dia akan selalu disampingmu, kan? Dia bilang akan berjuang bersamamu, kan?_

Entahlah apa kita harus mendefinisikan perlakuan takdir pada kita. Sirik? Aku tidak tahu.

Kau terlihat sangat menikmati sakitmu itu.

Walaupun tuhan telah mengambilnya jauh darimu, tapi disaat kau membuka matamu mulutmu selalu ingin berceloteh tentang kegiatan apa saja yang akan kau lakukan hari ini. Kau bersemangat untuk pulang dari tugasmu untuk menceritakan pengalaman apa saja yang terjadi saat kau sedang bertugas. Dan? Lututmu selalu terjatuh menyentuh dinginnya marmer rumahmu. Air matamu selalu mengalir keluar saat kau menyadari bahwa eksistensinya telah hilang.

Kau ingin teriak sekencang mungkin, kan?

"Dimana janjimu, Neji?"

Pria bermata bulan itu yang selalu membuatmu tersenyum layaknya orang idiot, dan sekarang dia membuatmu menangis layaknya sebuah anak-anak yang sangat menginginkan permen.

 _Apakah tuhan tidak berbaik hati padanya untuk memberi sedikit kesempatan kedua bagi Ino?_

Rasanya ini semua hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Rasanya ketika ia bangun dikeesokann hari dengan mata bengkak karena semalam suntuk ia habiskan dengan tangisan, semua akan kembali seperti semula. Ia meraung penuh kepedihan memanggil nama _nya_. Berharap _dia_ akan mendengar dan kembali berlari kearahmu. Ia berharap seperti itu.

Pria itu sakit. Pria itu bukanlah siapa-siapa. Hanya sebuah aib buruk yang disembunyikan keluarganya. Pria itu bahkan tetap berjalan walau ia hanyalah seorang _Souke_. Ia berjalan dan berjuang seakan tak ada hari esok. Keluarganya bahkan tak peduli dengan apa yang telah menjadi deritanya. Berpuluh-puluh misi ia selesaikan hanya untuk mendapat beberapa lembar uang yang ia gunakan untuk membeli beberapa pil. Pil untuk menahan sejenak rasa nyeri yang tak tertahankan dikepalanya.

Pria itu menahan rasa sedihnya. Matanya tetap menunjukan mata bulan yang siap bertarung mati kapan saja demi melindungi keluarga _souke_.

Mata biru itu berkaca-kaca mengingat kembali semua kata-kata yang terlantur dari mulut _pria mata bulan itu_.

.

.

 _BRUUKK!_

" _Un?"_

 _Alir si pirang itu berkerut saat pendengarannya menangkap sesuatu berbenturan dengan tanah. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya sebuah badan berbenturan dengan tanah. Kakinya melangkah pelan-pelan sambil matanya yang mengawasi setiap inci tanaman lavender yang menari-nari bersama angin musim semi. Ia harap ini bukanlah sesuatu mistis yang berusaha menakut-nakuti mentalnya. Namun sesuatu dibalik rimbunan lavender disana membuatnya tersentak dan hampir saja berteriak kalau saja ia tak membungkam mulutnya dengan cepat._

" _Kau Hyuuga Neji, kan? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Ino membantu Neji duduk. Ia terlihat begitu pucat dan kesakitan. Tangannya mencengkram keras rambut-rambut kepalanya._

" _Aku hanya ingin menemukan jalan tercepat sampai kerumah." Jelasnya. Hangatnya singat matahari sedikit membius rasa nyeri yang sedari tadi hinggap dikepala jeniusnya._

" _Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantumu untuk meringankan sakit dikepalamu, Neji-san." Ucap Ino duduk didepan Neji—masih dengan kalimat sopan._

" _Tidak. Aku harus menulis laporan secepatnya." Ucap Neji memaksakan tegak. Namun Ino menggunakan sedikit chakranya untuk menahan tubuh Neji. Alhasil Neji pun kembali terduduk menghadap matahari yang akan tenggelam._

" _Setidaknya nikmati dulu hangatnya matahari tenggelam di musim semi!" ucap Ino sambil mengalirkan chakra hijaunya kekepala Neji._

" _Apakah jika kau mengalirkan chakra hijau-mu itu kekepalaku, maka kau akan tahu apa penyakitku?" tanya Neji menutup mata-nya. Perlahan namun pasti, rasa nyaman, sejuk dan lega merasuk kekepalanya._

" _Tidak. Tapi aku akan pasti membantumu jika kau ingin mengetahui penyakitmu." Ucap Ino masih berkonsentrasi._

" _Tidak. Kau tidak perlu tahu."_

" _Tapi aku ingin tahu!"_

" _Ini diluar urusanmu."_

" _Aku tetap ingin tahu. Penyakit apa, sih?"_

 _Mata biru itu membulat. Peluh dingin meluncur bebas dari pelipisnya. Tangannya gemetar dan seketika chakranya berhenti. Neji yang menyadari itu hanya bisa memasang tampang kesal._

" _Baiklah, kau sudah tahu, kan?" ucap Neji sambil memutar tubuhnya kebelakang. Ino langsung memeluk Neji dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada Neji._

" _Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Kita adalah teman, kan? Jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang yang baru kau kenal kemarin! Aku temanmu! Kita begitu dekat sampai akhirnya segel sialan itu hadir dikepala mu! Tolong katakan padaku ini bukanlah alasan kenapa kau kabur dan menghilang dari pandanganku!" Ucap Ino emosi._

" _Maaf."_

.

.

Rasanya aku ingin meninju kepala _tsundere_ -mu itu, Neji. Terjebak dalam rasa suka dari pertama kali mengenal rasa cinta itu bukan hal yang mudah.

Memangnya apa yang berubah ketika kau menyembunyikan lukamu sendiri? Apakah takdirmu akan berubah atau penyakitmu itu akan lari dari kepala _tsundere_ -mu? Apakah jika kau bisa menyembunyikan lukamu dengan sangat baik maka kau bisa menjadi _Souke_?

Hei, pria. Biar kujelaskan sesuatu padamu.

Kau membuat banyak perubahan pada diriku, khususnya setelah kau pergi.

Pertama, kau membuatku melupakan Sasuke. Ku akui, memang dia sangat tampan. Namun tampan saja tidak cukup untuk membuatku jatuh cinta—dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Ingatkah kau saat aku menangis terisak-isak? Ya. Waktu itu aku baru saja mengetahui kalau Uchiha Sasuke pergi dari Konoha.

Kalau memutar ulang kembali, bukankah apa yang dilakukan Uchiha itu benar-benar seperti drama?

Dan bodohnya, aku terlalu tenggelam dalam pesona Sasuke sehingga aku melupakanmu yang berada disampingku. Setelah mengejek dan merutukiku dengan seribu makian mautmu itu, kau mentraktirku _ice cream,_ puding, dan sup. Aku jadi marah padamu waktu itu karena kau menggagalkan diet superku.

Kau terus berada disampingku, disaat aku senang atau sedih. Kita tumbuh, seiring waktu berjalan. Lucu rasanya kalau mengingat kau yang diam-diam menyelinap keluar dari mansion Hyuuga dan menyelinap masuk ke komplek Yamanaka hanya untuk memastikan aku yang sedang sakit kala itu.

Mungkin kalau saja aku mempunyai kamera digital dulu, aku sudah mengabadikan ekspresi kekhawatiranmu itu dari dulu.

Hah...

Aku juga ingat saat aku bertanya padamu, seberapa besar rasa sayangmu padaku. Waktu itu, aku bukanlah gadis yang peka karena beberapa otakku masih diselimuti awan kelabu. Dan kau menjawabnya dengan sangat lantang.

" _ **Tak Terdefinisi**_!"

Aku sangat merindukanmu untuk mengatakannya sekali lagi.

Aku juga ingat, saat kita tengah ujian dan aku mengalami luka yang cukup parah. Ternyata ninja-ninja dari desa lain itu boleh juga kemampuannya. Aku ingat sekali, aku terkena racun dari kunai mereka. Aku hampir saja kehilangan banyak chakra. Kukira aku akan mati saat itu juga. Namun ajaibnya, kau datang menolongku. Kau menggendongku dipunggungmu dan tak memperdulikan darahku yang mengotori bajumu. Saat itu aku bertanya padamu.

" _ **Jika aku mengatakan kalau aku membutuhkanmu, apakah kau akan datang?**_ "

" _ **Tentu saja. Aku akan datang**_ "

Namun, saat aku menangis setelah kematianmu, kau sama sekali tak datang.

Aku benci ketika perasaan ini kembali. Ketika angin melankolis berhembus dari jendelaku saat malam hari dan meniup mataku hingga perih dengan beberapa memori masa lalu hingga merayuku untuk menangis. Terkadang aku bertanya, harus kubawa kemana luka hati ini? Tidak ada satupun yang dapat mengerti perasaanku kecuali kau.

Dan, apa-apaan itu? Kenapa kau menjauh saat kita diangkat menjadi chuunin? Apakah kau juga mengikuti jejak Uchiha?

Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjauh dariku. Aku terus berusaha dengan segala cara. Seribu alasan dengan menggunakan Hinata atau nama klan Yamanaka untuk melihatmu.

Namun kau selalu menghindar.

Yah—harusnya aku tahu bahwa ayahku akan merutuki ku habis-habisan sampai dirumah. Haha, menyebalkan. Mulut ayah dan mulut perempuan tidak ada bedanya.

Kacau.

Aku kacau saat kau tinggalkan. Benar-benar kacau sampai aku tak harus diet lagi karena tubuhku sudah mengecil otomatis karena perasaan sedih yang terlalu mendalam. Aku tak tertarik lagi dengan sup, _ice cream_ atau puding walau itu makanan favoritku. Aku hanya bisa menatap matahari terbit, menunggunya sampai berada ttepat diatas kepala dan kembali ke singgasana-nya. Terus seperti itu. Aku sampai lupa kalau aku ini manusia yang butuh makan.

Seharusnya kau memarahiku ketika aku tak makan, kan?

Harusnya kau memerhatikanku, Neji. Lihat! Dietku berhasil.

Terlalu berhasil sampai beberapa tulangku menonjol, beberapa pakaian dalam yang tiba-tiba menjadi longgar, tempat tidur yang memuai menjadi beberapa senti lebih besar, atau tangkai kunai yang kugunakan sedikit lebih besar.

Sejak kau pergi, aku selalu menolak segala macam misi yang diberikan Hokage untukku. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Naruto-sama—Ya, rivalmu yang berhasil menjadi Hokage itu mengunjungiku. Ia cukup khawatir dengan keadaanku. Bahkan anaknya—Boruto dan Himawari serta adik sepupumu itu mengajakku untuk menginap di apartemennya. Namun sekali lagi, aku menolak.

" _Maaf hokage-sama. Tapi kurasa ayah dan ibu akan sedih jika aku tak merawat rumah ini untuk beberapa hari,_ "

Kemana kau saat aku meraung, menangisi kepergian ayah?

Aku benar-benar mengutuk Madara yang membuat onar itu. Oh, jika saja aku sekuat Naruto atau Sasuke, aku benar-benar akan menghancurkan tiap inci dari tubuhnya.

Sakura selalu mengunjungiku setiap akhir pekan. Ia-lah yang paling khawatir akan keadaaanku. Bahkan konyolnya, semua angkatan kita sudah memiliki keturunan masing-masing. Terkadang aku juga merasa menjadi seorang ibu ketika aku menggendong Sarada. Dan entah kenapa, aku ingin kau merangkul pundakku dan tersenyum bahagia, bahwa yang kugendong itu adalah anak kita. Bayangkan betapa kuatnya anak kita nanti, perpaduan antara Hyuuga dan Yamanaka.

Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Neji. Bayangkan betapa cemburunya aku ketika kau menjauh dan malah melindungi Hinata-sama dengan segenap jiwa ragamu. Kenapa Hinata? Kenapa bukan aku?

Baiklah, yang aku sesali adalah, kenapa setelah sekian lama aku baru menyadari kalau aku mencintaimu? Kenapa aku baru sadar akan perlakuanmu terhadapku? Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau kau menyimpan sendiri lukamu?

" _Ck, mendokusei na. Kalau memang Neji menyayangimu sebagai sahabat, kenapa dia sangat protektif terhadapmu? Baiklah, mari kita bandingkan perlakuannya terhadap aku atau Chouji. Kami tidak memperlakukanmu sebagaimana Neji memperlakukanmu, Ino. Tidak ada pria yang memperlakukan seorang sahabat wanita dengan sangat protektif dan lembut. Kalau ada, berarti dia mencintaimu."_

Bahkan sudah berkali-kali Shikamaru dan Chouji mencoba menjodohkanku dengan orang lain. Namun tak bisa. Kurasa mulut mereka sudah berbusa untuk membantuku. Dan mungkin aku akan jadi Perawan tua. Tak disangka-sangka gadis tercantik di Konoha ini akan menjadi perawan tua. Kheh.

Ah, kalau dilihat-lihat, aku lelah juga. Aku lelah untuk terus menderita Neji. Sudah saatnya aku istirahat. Kau akan mengizinkanku beristirahat disampingmu, kan?

Baiklah. Kuyakin kau akan menjitak kepalaku dengan jurus andalan Hyuuga saat kita bertemu.

Oyasuminasai!

.

.

 **THE END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Satu lagi fic gaje dari saya. Mohon RnR-nya ya minna!**_

 _ **Salam manis,**_

 **Lvvnt.**


End file.
